The protecting shadow
by Winter In Japan
Summary: The sniper who protects the rising pop stars of Japan has more than one reason to act like that. One-sided TsugaruPsyche, DelicPsyche. One-sot.


_I will only go with you, to a fantasy that isn't far away_  
_To this word full of imagination_  
_Without an end, it will never end._

The movements of the couple on stage were perfect, the rhythm, amazing. White and bright pink in perfect synchronicity as the song kept the club in ecstasy; all the fans were singing, dancing, pleading for a look, a kiss, a word, anything.

And he? He was just the bodyguard of the stars, the shadow with a sniper rifle above the crowd; this was the AMOnnIa club, located in the boundaries of five yakuza territories. If something happened there, the Awakusu would blame Arazaka, Arazaka would blame the Youmichi group and so on until there was a full waged war for some debuting contracts and the looks of two gorgeous creatures.

It was right, he thought; Psyche was one of the most beautiful beings that walked over the Earth, and his twin brother Delic …well, he could swear over all his ancestors that most girls thought of him in their private moments. He, Heiwajima Tsugaru, could also affirm that PsycheDelic Dreams, their band, could have become one of the greatest bands of Japan sooner, if they hadn´t been born so poor that they needed the yakuza to help them...

He chuckled for a moment; the song they were dancing to right now was composed the night when Delic realized he had to sell his body or sign a contract with two criminal clans for economical support. His signature got them a change to get into the showbiz by the hand of the darkest elements of the underworld. It was fine, Tsugaru thought, after all, he had been a yakuza underling himself ever since they saw how good the boy with a bow was, the old Akabayashi had marked his life with simple words.

"_A good archer is an excellent sniper, kid"_

And a hungry teen with a brother was a good servant; he had forgotten how many men had been murdered by his shots. 120? 110? More? It didn´t matter, that work gave him aim, food, and enough money to spend on music lessons for his brother and his best friend. They didn´t need to know that he was in love with Psyche ever since he saw the little boy singing enka for the prostitutes, and they didn´t need to know that Tsugaru had to give ten years more of service for taking the freedom of guarding them alone. In the yakuza until he was 33…well, he could get his tattoos and be a part of the clan…

Yeah, he could change his name, his face could change with a good scar, his hair color would be black to resemble anyone but Delic. He could take their debts and just see them in their CD´S and their tours…he could pay all their debts and get lost in the gang war. He could drown his sadness in blood and gunshots; he could become nothing to give them everything.

He liked the idea. Even if his eyes were clouded and his hands trembled a bit over his rifle.

There was no one suspicious when the concert ended, it seemed; the regular thugs in the bar were alone, and drunk enough to be harmless. The fans walked to their idols, who gave them cheers and autographs. The crowd dissolved slowly, but his eyes were always focused in the sudden movements and the cold gestures. Nothing happened, and there was no need for any shooting that day.

He started to disassemble his rifle, to keep it in the case he always carried. His blue gaze shifted from the weapon to the stage, where the two pop stars were hugging; the hands of his brother held the sweet body of Psyche, looking into his eyes as the younger idol whispered something in his ear. Delic smirked with his natural charm, and kissed him; it was perfect, and Tsugaru barely needed a second to imagine himself there, kissing Psyche after a mission… the bloodless sniper loving the petite angel of music, just the two of them in atop the skyscrapers of Tokyo, where no one could harm them…

But the image changed; it was him with his rifle, by the side of the Awakusu men, with a suit, hearing all the bullets amidst the music his brother had composed. There was blood and violence as guns fell and he killed many from a distance, knowing that the war paid for his brother´s happiness and for the joy of the one he loved the most.

He looked once more at the soon to be stars, feeling the warmth of their love taking away his life. Tsugaru smiled softly, and whispered once more.

"_I protect you because you have something I will never possess"_

* * *

**Ngh...this is what happens when one listens to super awesome pop music and thinks of yakuza and angst at the same time. The song is Neverland by U-KISS. I know is not japanese, but still... I imagine PsycheDelic music to be like that.**

**Reviews are appreciated! I know I should write more! (Even if no one reads me ahahahaha)**


End file.
